Secrets
by AnonymousRandom
Summary: Secrets are a terrible monster that eats you from the inside out. They come in all different shapes and sizes, but they're all dangerous. Everyone carries the deadly beast with them, though, and these six friends are no exceptions. While fighting the alien that's harming their town, will they be able to keep that terrible monster from exposing it's hideous face? (Cary's POV)
1. Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Super 8. This is one of my biggest disappointments with myself. **

* * *

"Cary, you put the film in the camera, right?" Charles asked him, face lit up with excitement.

"_I _didn't put it in!" He yelled. Of course he hadn't. They weren't supposed to be filmind yet.

"What?" Charles screeched and Cary scowled at him, "Put it in, put it in."

Cary quickly fumbled with the film to get it into the camera, ignoring the pain that was coming from his hand and making sure none showed on his face like always. Stupid burn.

He got it in and got the camera set up with a little time to watch Preston scrambling to get into his costume and Joe frantically getting the mike ready. With Charles bossing orders at them, it was hard not to feel like if you didn't do it in time, you were in a lot of trouble.

The scene started to take place moments later as the train rushed by, making their clothes billow and Alice and Martin having to talk loudly to be heard over it.

"Look, I am going to stay and investigate. I think it'd be safer if you left town for a couple of days," Martin spoke firmly as if actually talking to someone.

"John, I don't like this. These case, these murders," Alice said as she threw emotion into the words, each one sounding important.

Cary watched through the camera as they acted out the scene, practically having to scream over the noise of the train. He had to admit, it was a great scene and would be amazing in the movie. Alice was really a wonderful actress.

However, the entire thing was cut short as Joe yelled in panic, "Guys! Watch out!"

Everyone turned towards him, confused and (like Charles) annoyed. Charles started to rant at Joe for ruining the take but before he could get very far, the entire night turned into a nightmare.

There was a loud crash and everyone's attention was brought to the train that was derailed. Train parts flew through the air and they all screamed, "RUN!" Cary yelled in panic, bolting.

He had expected to stay near his friends but he soon found himself alone as he ran, explosions sounding around him. Usually, these explosions would amaze him but right now, they terrified him. Loud, big, and threatening his life, they landed all around him, the heat singing his skin as his heart pounded.

He ran for his life, twisting and turning to avoid being caught in one of the explosions. When would it end? It seemed to go on forever?

An part of the train landed right in front of him and promptly blew up, making him fly backwards and land with a thud, the air being knocked out of him. He groaned slightly in pain, his wrist burning and back screaming. He caught his breath and shakily stood up. The explosions were still going on and if he laid there, he had a greater chance of dying.

He ran again, flying through the field and just narrowely avoiding going up in flames.

Finally, _finally, _it was over. The explosions stopped, the entire train had been derailed. He stood there, taking deep breaths. His back screamed in pain from where his bruises had been irritated and his hand seared. He took a deep breath, mentally reassuring himself that everything was fine.

Except, everything wasn't fine. His friends could still be hurt.

He started to walk in a random direction, feet picking up pace as he looked around quickly for any sight of his friends who had been with him, "Guys?" He yelled, pace picked up so he was nearly running as he searched for any sign of them.

"Cary?" He swivelled on his heel and saw Charles running toward him, face red and coated with dirt, "Oh my gosh, I thought everyone was dead."

Cary was silent for a moment, staring at Charles as his brain caught up with him. Then, he blurted out, "Oh my gosh! Did you see that? It was so cool!"

The bigger boy made a face at him, as if he couldn't believe what Cary was saying. Cary grinned at him, acting as if everything was fine and they had just witnessed something on a television. It was something he had tried to do for a while now. You remove yourself from the equation and suddenly, it becomes less real.

However, it was hard to do that so he usually settled for the next best thing.

_Pretend _like it wasn't as bad as it was and the fake feeling will hopefully spread, lightening the mood and delaying panic attacks.

"Dude, really?" Charles scowled at him, "We could have been killed!"

He shrugged, barely catching himself from wincing at the pain that erupted from his back, "We're alive, not dead, so let's go find everyone else and celebrate."

Charles looked as if he wanted to hit him but followed as Cary bounced off through the rubble. He wasn't going to show weakness.

He wasn't going to show how freaked out he actually was.

"Joe! Hey, Joe!" He shouted as his friend came into his line of veiw. As he came closer, he saw Martin and Preston as well, Martin puking on the ground, "Did you see those explosion?"

"You guys seen Alice?" Joe asked. His skin was coated with dirt and he looked terrified.

So, Cary tried to distract them, even though his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest with worry for the girl, "THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!"

Preston sent him an annoyed look that was very similar to the one Charles had sent him moments before.

"Why did this happen," Martin, who had stopped throwing up, was exclaiming, looking near a panic attack.

"Don't worry, Martin. It's going to be okay," Charles spoke.

Cary took deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing while still holding up his 'totally fine' image.

And then everyone's focus was on the edge of a train car that was painted with red. Cary knew what it looked like and he stared with horror, image of the 'totally excited about the explosions that nearly killed us' boy was gone, replaced with what he was actually feeling. Completely and utterly terrified.

Alice.

It felt as if everything was collapsing around him. Alice was dead. The girl he had been watching act amazingly on the camera was dead. It didn't sound right. She couldn't be! It wasn't possible!

"What's all that blood?" Cary jumped as a voice sounded from behind them. He quickly turned around and saw Alice walking towards them, "Did someone get hurt?"

"Alice!" All of them exclaimed. Cary sighed as relief filled his body. No one died. Everyone was okay.

Cary turned around to see Joe reaching a hand towards the train car, "What are you doing? Joe! You don't know what's under there!"

But Joe stood up and held a toolbox, streaked and coated with the red stuff, "It's my fake blood," Joe said in relief, "It's fake!"

And even more relief left Cary's shoulders.

"How did that even happen?" Preston asked, now that they knew everyone was okay, "According to my Uncle Seth, an accident like this is exceptionally rare."

Cary was wondering the same thing as well as he pulled himself up on top of one of the train cars. His back and hand seared with hot pain but he ignored it. Bringing attention to his injuries would just make things worse. Besides, then they would see the other injuries and no one had ever seen those except for one person. The one who inflicted them.

At the top of the train car, he gazed around the field, staring in a mixture of wonder and horror at the scene in front of him. Train parts and broken glass littered the ground along with a few small fires here and there that had yet to go out.

"You guys!" He exclaimed, "Get up here! You can see everything from up here!"

As the rest of them climbed up on the train cars, Joe said something that startled him, "It wasn't an accident."

"What?" Cary cried, startled. He lost his footing and felt himself start to fall, only for Preston to grab his arm and pull him back up, "Oops."

Preston rolled his eyes and turned towards Joe, "Explain."

"There was a truck on the train track," The dark haired boy said, eyes searching the field.

"Driving on the train tracks!" Charles shouted, eyes wide.

Joe nodded and pointed towards the wreckage of what seemed to be a pickup truck. It was hard to tell, though, because of how damaged it was. Nearly half of it was crushed and the tired seemed to be gone as well as every window broken.

"Oh my gosh," He breathed in horror, staring at the car. Someone had drove that on to the tracks and caused all this destruction. Someone, who was probably dead.

* * *

"How could a pickup truck derail a train?" Martin asked, panic leaking through his words as they walked towards the cause of the crash, "That's impossible!"

"Obviously not," Preston replied, glaring slightly.

The group of six approached the truck with baited breath. The car looked even worse the closer they were to it, or maybe that was just because they could see a man inside of it.

Cary felt sick. He knew this man. He'd seen him everyday for the past school year in class.

"Oh my gosh, I know that truck," Joe murmured as if in a trance, stepping closer to the truck as Cary stepped slighly backwards.

"Dr. Woodward?" Alice walked towards the truck, tears gathering in her eyes.

Something seemed to click in Martin's mind, "Dr. Woodward? The Science Guy?"

"Biology," Preston said softly, eyes fixed on the dark skinned man coated with blood.

"Honors Biology," Cary added, feeling short of breath.

"I'm not in his class," Martin spoke in a breath.

Cary wrinkled his nose, "We know," He said, unable to stop himself.

"Just shut up, Cary," Martin snapped at him. Cary instantly snapped his mouth shut, knowing that probably wasn't the best thing to say in this situation.

Charles whispered something about his electric football that Woodward had taken from him one day in class and he responded but most of his attention was still on Alice as she walked towards the car, "Dr. Woodward?"

Alice reached out and touched the man's hand before flinching back as it fell to the seat with a thud. A piece of paper fell out of his hand. Alice leaned towards it and warily picked it up, unfolding it so she could see what it was.

They all surrounded her, wondering what the teacher who had just drove his truck onto the tracks was carrying.

"Map of the Contiguous United States," Preston read, eyes lighting up in realization.

"What's all this writing?" Joe asked, pointing vagually at the map.

"Dates and times..."

"What about this line?" Charles wondered.

Joe scanned it for a minute, "It's a schedule for the train. See, look-"

Suddenly, the paper was ripped from Alice's hands. Cary's heart skipped a beat as Dr. Woodward weakly sat up, eyes wide and insane, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Authors Note: So, I hope this was interesting. I recently saw the movie and though, "Hey, I should write a fanfiction about this."**

**And then this happened. I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Okay, so the story hasn't totally been planned out so I have a question for you peoples. Should I go AU with no alien or keep the alien? I have a plan either way but I can't decide which. Answer in a review, please!**


	2. Dr Woodward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super 8.**

* * *

Cary stared in horror and shock at the teacher whom just moments before, had been dead. Or at least, he had thought he was dead.

And then Charles was talking.

"Dr Woodward, it's me, Charles Kaznyk. You've been in an accident but you're going to be o-"

In a split second, Dr Woodward had a gun pointed at them. "Get back!" He screamed, scrambing away from the gun that could end their lives at any second.

Charles was shaking next to him, tears streaming down his face. Everyone was horrified and scared for their lives.

"They will kill you," The injured man rasped, "Do not speak of this or else... or else you... and your family... will die."

Dr Woodward sounded so convinced at this fact and Cary felt a chill go down his back, doing nothing to stop the screaming pain that erupted from the bruises and scrapes from when he had flown backwards onto the ground and everything before.

They all stared in shock, breathing heavily and quickly as they kept their eyes transfixed on either Dr Woodward or the gun in his hand.

Voices filled his ears and Cary broke his gaze, turning his head to see lights coming down the hill towards the crash. His heart skipped a beat and he sucked in a sharp breath, the man's warning echoing in his head.

"GO!" Dr Woodward screamed at them, hand that held the gun flailing.

They ran.

* * *

They piled into the car, squishing together as they slammed the doors shut and took off, Alice driving. Cary had managed to get smooshed between Alice and Joe in the front seat while Charles, Preston, and Martin freaked out in the back.

Cary couldn't bring himself to try and cheer everyone up (albight horribly) like he usually tried to do. His heart was beating incredibly fast and his mind was in overdrive. All he could do was quietly curse under his breath, holding his searing wrist to his chest as he forced himself not to cry.

While they were running to the car, Cary had done his best to grab the bags they had brought so those men wouldn't find them and discover who they were. However, in doing so, he had injured his wrist even more. He had learned over the years that if he injured a part of his body (or someone else injured him) then he didn't need to use it much and try and let it rest. He hadn't really been thinking about that very much when he was trying to grab the bags and his wrist was sending jolts of sharp pain up his arm.

He knew it had been badly injured when he had fallen but now he was sure it was broken.

"That was insane!"

"An actual gun! We could have died!"

"My camera is ruined!"

The shouts were coming from the backseat as they panicked, the events from the last thirty minutes finally settling in.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked Alice, leaning over Cary to do so. He was wearing a mask of dirt and had a cut over his right eyebrow that was bleeding slightly but looked relativelly uninjured. Actually, everyone seemed mostly uninjured except for the occasional cut or scrape. They were really lucky it wasn't any worse.

"No," Alice muttered shakily, "It's hard enough to drive without everyone yelling their heads off."

Joe turned around slightly, "Guys, keep it down!"

It didn't do any help, though, as the three boys continued in their panic.

"You'll die, your family will die. Guys, this is not good information!" Preston exclaimed, terrified tears streaming down his face that he would later deny.

"No! The focus ring fell off!" Charles cried.

Cary couldn't help himself. He was in pain and scared out of his mind, "No one cares about your stupid camera."

In the rearview mirror, Charles made a face at him.

"We can't tell anyone," Alice yelled, "You guy's hear me? No one can know we were here. My dad can't find out I took his car and you know what Dr Woodward said."

"It's okay," Joe tried to sooth her, "We won't say anything."

She didn't look convinced.

"Guys, we're not saying anything. Are we?"

Joe managed to make his voice have so much authority in it that Cary couldn't help but answer, "Nope."

"No," Charles said quickly.

"Definitely not," Preston exclaimed

"Never," Martin shook his head, eyes wide and looking slightly green.

Joe turned back to Alice, "See? No one will say anything."

Silence settled in the car for a moment. Everyone took deep breaths, claming themselves down but the terror still lingered in the air.

* * *

Cary slowly opened the door to his house, carefully to be extremely quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He tiptoed inside the dark kitchen, nearly holding his breath to keep from breathing to loud, before closing the door behind him slowly and softly, locking the door behind him just to be safe.

He paused, listening to be sure no one was running down the steps to scold him for being out so late, before he quietly made his way up the steps of the house. Walking through the hallway, he paid extra special attention to be quiet as he passed his Uncle Phil's room. If that man woke up, he could say goodbye to sleep.

Thankfully, he reached his room with no problem. Once safely inside, he dug in his closet for a T-shirt and some pajama pants to change into as well as some underwear before ducking back out and into the bathroom. He was very lucky that he didn't have to pass his Uncle's room to get to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stripped, wincing in pain as he peeled the shirt off of his back. The blood stains on his back confirmed his suspicion that his back had been bleeding and he was thankful that his friends had been too caught up with what happened to notice it. He tossed the shirt on the ground and carefully unraveled the bandage on his hand.

The sight that greeted him was an ugly one. His wrist was most definitely broken. It was purple and swollen and every small movement resulted in pain. He winced as he gingerly touched it, a spark of pain shooting up his arm.

He cradled his wrist to his chest as he climbed into the shower, letting the hot water run over him. It took all of his self control not to scream when the water touched his back but he knew he couldn't unless he wanted everyone to find out his secret. Either that, or he would just get hurt worse. It depended on who woke up when they heard his scream.

Letting the water rinse the dirt off his body, he stood there with silent tears streaming down his face, the events of the last hour burned into his mind. He looked down to see a small amount of blood dripping into the water from his back. That didn't bother him much. He was used to blood. However, he had never broken a bone before and he didn't know how he was going to function in school. It wasn't like he could tell anyone how he had broken it.

_"Do not speak of this or else... or else you... and your family... will die."_

The words rang in his head, as if taunting him. That one warning would keep him safe for the rest of his life. He wasn't risking his family for anything. Well, maybe Uncle Phil (because he hated that man) but nobody else.

His mind strayed to those weird cubes that they had found in the wreckage and he couldn't help but wonder what they were for. They didn't seem to have any use at all but at the same time, he knew they did. What were they and what use were they used for?

How could those weird, Rubik's cube type things be useful. Obviously, they were important or else they wouldn't have been on the train.

Shaking his head, he forced himself not to think of that. He was already going to have nightmares tonight. He didn't want to add mysterious cubes in the mix of all of it.

Once he was satisfied that he no longer looked as if he had been involved in a war, he carefully got dressed, ignoring the pain that erupted from his back. He carefully bandaged his wrist again, forcing himself to bind it tightly around his wrist so it was difficult to move it and he had less of a chance of making his injury worse than it already was.

He made sure that the bathroom looked as if no one had taken a shower in there before slinking back to his room, careful to make any noise that might wake someone up. Once he was safe inside his bedroom, he curled up on his left side to keep the pain in his back and wrist to a minimum before almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it was short but that felt like a good place to stop at. **

**A few things to say, the first few chapters will contain direct quotes from the movie (Yes, I'm watching the scenes to get information about them) However, some are changed. For instance, Dr Woodward originally said that they, and their _parents _will die. I thought it was a little odd not to just say family so I changed that. A few other things are changed as well. I will add more scenes that weren't shown in the movie and as it goes on, things will change. This story goes after the alien, anyway. So, that will all be AU. **

**I DID DECIDE TO GO WITH THE ALIEN.**

**This is really fun to write and I have so many ideas for it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Family and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super 8. The only thing I own are their secrets.**

* * *

Cary woke up to someone flickering his light on and off and whistling loudly. He groaned in annoyance and peeked out from under his blanket to see his older brother, Michael, smirking at him.

"You know it's ten, right?" His older brother said, eyes laughing.

"You know I was sleeping, right?" He mocked back, thrusting the pillow back over his head.

"Oh, no you don't," Michael grinned, walking to him and wripping the blankets off. He barely supressed the hiss of pain when they rubbed on his injured back, "You've missed breakfast and if you wait any longer, Mom will kill you."

Moaning in annoyance, he sat up and he was about to rub the sleep from his eyes when he remembered his wrist just a second too late and yelped as pain ignited in his hand.

Michael frowned, "What'd you do to your hand?"

Internally panicking, he answered swiftly and calmly, "I might have fallen on it when a firework nearly blew up in my face," He added a sheepish grin to make it more convincable.

His brother sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course you did. You've got to stop playing around with those fireworks. They're dangerous.

Cary made a face at him. His brother was way too protective over him. If he knew the real reason he had injured his wrist, he would be really angry. He could almost picture the disappointment in his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cary said, waving his uninjured fist.

"Is your hand okay?" Michael asked, "Are you sure you didn't break it?"

Cary sighed. It wasn't like he was going to say that it was broken, "Nah, it's just bruised. Maybe sprained at the worst. Now, I'm gonig to get breakfast and if I find you snooping in my room, I will burn your eyebrows off in your sleep."

* * *

The news was on when he arrived downstairs, coverage of the train crash playing. He froze for a split second as it scanned over the scene before snapping out of it and heading to the kitchen as if he hadn't even seen it.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. He watched the TV from his spot at the table, just barely able to even see the pictures and hear the voices from where he sat. His father and Uncle Phil were sitting on the couch in the living room, playing a game of chess and watching the news on the train crash.

"Hey, Cary!" His father yelled from the living room, "Wasn't one of your teachers named Mr Woodward?"

"Dr Woodward," He corrected, wincing as he remembered the man's words from the night before, "Yeah. Why?"

"He was the driver that caused the train to be derailed and this whole crash that happened," His father said, "You heard about it?"

He forced himself to get up and walk into the living room. He knew that it would look weird if he didn't show any interest in it.

"Haven't heard of it," He lied as he forced his eyes to look at the TV. The camera was panning over the train parts as the reporter spoke.

_"The driver fell asleep behind the wheel and as the car passed over the tracks, the train hit it dead on. As you can see, it caused a lot of destruction. Witnesses have reported hearing loud crashes and explosions from the train. No one lived close enough to actually see it, although some have reported seing the top of the explosions."_

"Ain't that horrible," Uncle Phil said, "All that money spent on that train is gone."

Cary nodded, feeling weird to be agreeing with that when that same train crash had nearly killed him and his friends. The money wasted was the least of his worries.

* * *

"Guys? Did my death really look good?" Cary asked excitedly, taking the fake eyes off. They had just finished filming another zombie death scene and, as always, he was the zombie that died.

"It looked great, dude," Charles said reassuringly as Joe started to dig around in the bag for some more caps so they could shoot the scene from another angle.

When Joe pulled his arm out of the bag, his sleeve was pushed up slightly and Cary got a short view of messy cuts on the boy's arm. Cary was startled for a moment before remembering that he must have cut his arm during the train crash.

Cary couldn't have been the only one to injure himself during that crash.

"Oh, hey," Preston said, walking over to him, "What'd you do to you hand?"

Cary brushed him off quickly, "I was trying to set up some fireworks and it exploded knocked me down. I fell on my wrist. I think I sprained it."

Preston rolled his eyes, "One of these days, you're going to seriously injure yourself."

"That day isn't today," Cary grinned, "So let's not worry about it."

Their attention was averted as Joe set up the camera and started to look at the train sight, a frown painted on his face.

"What're you doing?" Martin asked him in a confused tone.

"That whole thing's an air force train," Joe mumbled as he looked through the camera.

Cary gaped, "What?"

* * *

"I make plastic models," Joe was explaining to Alice, "Paint them, glue them. Stuff like that."

"And he's not embaressed by that," Preston snickered.

Cary rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him with his good hand, "Look who's talking, Math Camp."

"Shut up, Shorty," Preston retorted with a playful glare. Cary stuck his tongue out at him.

A waitress stopped by their table, dropping a plate off. Charles asked for a coffee and Cary snickered, unable to help himself, "So sophisticated."

"Shut up, I like coffee," Charles glared in annoyance.

"No one likes coffee," He said, even though he knew it was a lie. His mother drank it all the time as well as his Uncle Phil.

Joe continued on in his explanation to Alice and Cary listened in while doing his best to act like he wasn't. He was really curious about the whole thing but he didn't want them to know about it. It seemed to be annoying Charles enough and Charles was already annoyed with him because he had set up a small firework in the field and scared him half to death.

He was good at acting, though.

So when Martin voiced his question of, "Am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Cary knew he had to reply to make it seem like he wasn't as deeply listening to the conversation as he actually was.

"Probably, Smartin," He rolled his eyes.

"Cary, shut up," Martin snapped. Wow, three 'shut ups' in less than five minutes. That had to be a recod.

"You shut up,"

"Don't call me Smartin. I don't like it," Martin hissed, expression annoyed.

Cary smirked, "I'm sorry, Smartin. Let's go cry about it."

"Shut up."

Joe continued talking, ignoring the banter between Cary and Martin, "Dr Woodward had that map. He drove onto the tracks. Maybe there was something he wanted-"

"To destroy!" Martin and Preston both said in realization and excitement.

"Will you guys shut up?" Charles asked, glaring at them, "You know what he said. They'll kill us and our families!"

They ignored him. He had said if they told anyone, which they obviously weren't going to do.

Cary, while being intrested in the whole thing, was really hoping it was simpler than that, "Maybe he was just trying to kill himself?"

"That's dumb," Preston rolled his eyes. Cary made a face at him.

"He had a gun," Joe pointed out, "If he was going to kill himself, why not use that?"

Preston spoke up, "There are many other ways to kill yourself, anyway. Pills, hanging..."

Cary sighed. He had definitely not meant to bring up a discussion on ways you could kill yourself.

As they started suggesting other ways to commit suicide (Which Cary found rather creepy that they knew of how many ways you could off yourself), he decided to try and steer the conversation in a different way.

"Stop taking the fries away," He glared at Charles. He wasn't really mad at him but arguing was better than a conversation on suicide.

"I ordered them for a reason," Charles retorted.

"Excuse me," Cary spoke as if talking to a waitress, "Can we get another order of fries because my friend here is _fat_."

"Funny. At least I don't have to use a booster seat," The larger boy shot back, annoyed. Cary grinned, not at all fazed by the dig at his height.

"If it is the Air Force," Alice's voice broke through the chatter, "What would they have on the train?"

Charles looked angry, "Shut up about it," He hissed, "I don't know about you, but I don't want any more of my family to die."

Cary had a feeling he was the only one to catch the 'any more' part of Charles' words. He opened his mouth to question the boy about it but caught himself. It was obvious that Charles didn't want to talk about it since he had known him for three years and had never heard of it before.

"Joe, do you really want something to happen to your dad, too?" Charles said and Cary saw Joe wince faintly.

Cary glared at Charles' head when he wasn't looking. He really didn't need to bring that up. Obviously, Joe didn't so he shouldn't have even said that.

They finished their food in silence, broken only by quiet mutterings of, 'Pass the ketchup.'

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter was okay! I'm trying to stick as close to canon with everything going on while tweaking a few things. The Secret's Storyline will really kick up after the whole alien fiasco. For now, it's mostly Cary's point of view of everything. As it goes on, more will be changed though. **

**Yeah, I'm examining each scene very carefully to get the right words and actions. It's taking up a lot of my time. I'm glad I'm on break at the moment.**


End file.
